


Patience...

by Keagan_Ashleigh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Sexting, Smut, Smut Sunday, arousing John in public, sherlock is playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keagan_Ashleigh/pseuds/Keagan_Ashleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have just solved a complicated case that took so much time and focus, and as soon as solved, Lestrade throws a party at the Yard to celebrate the success. But Sherlock and John only crave for being left alone together, the party is in itself an annoyance and a torture. Though, Sherlock finds a way to make the gathering a bit more exciting - or even worse, that's a matter of point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience...

**Author's Note:**

> Second smut ficlet, and first participation at smut sunday. ^^

Social gatherings, not really their stuff. Yet here they are, Sherlock and John attending some sort of celebration for the resolution of a sensible case they had been working on since long enough to be simply happy it’s over, finally. Lestrade"s idea.   
They are using the conference room to feast, there’s even champaign Anderson is serving with smiles, how wonderful. Donovan brought her new girlfriend, Samia, who works in another service of the Yard.

Everyone is laughing, congratulating each other, and quite astonishingly, even Sherlock enjoys the thing, as far as he can, which let’s be honest, isn’t much. He is mostly happy the case is solved, the bad guy locked in a grey and humid cell for the next twenty years of his life, and happy that finally he’ll be able to devote all the time he wants to his lover.

The case had be so much time consuming Sherlock and John couldn’t see each other much, intimately, and God knows it has been hard to go through. But now the work is over and he is willing to give an hour or two to smile at officers congratulating his brilliance. He can manage that as long as he has the reassurance that the night will be for John, and only John.

Though, John isn’t showing himself as patient as Sherlock is. Sherlock may be able to wait a little more time, John is barely able to stop himself from pacing and turning his look toward the exit doors, then to Sherlock, who has been captured at the other end of the room by the Yard’s superintendent who rises his glass in front of him in a cheerful way.

John is pacing back and forth, pretending to listen to an officer talking to him about something he’s not sure to know it has anything to do with the case they solved. Suddenly he feels a light buzz against his thigh. He remembers then the presence of his phone and excuses himself politely as he takes it from his pocket. A text, from… Sherlock? What…

“I want to have you against my back, I want to feel your hard prick inside me, I want you to fuck me and leave me breathless.”

John feels his cheeks heating as he rises his gaze on Sherlock who is still talking to the chief superintendent, casually as if he didn’t just sent this indecent text. The mad man glances at him furtively and grins, lust shining in his bright blue eyes.  
“Oh you’re a bad man” John reminds himself saying so, what euphemism was that!  
How the fuck is he texting without the man in front of him noticing it? That man… So full of surprises, as always. “I’m never bored”, another euphemism.

Before he can think of an answer John’s phone buzzes again.

“I will have your mouth on me, around me, you will lick me open aren’t you? You will open me and I will come all other your hands. My beautiful John, I will suck you whole.”

Already John feels the warmth of excitement rising from his belly. If he doesn’t stop thinking about Sherlock moaning and coming he will not be able to hide his erection. It leaves him with a pitch of anguish and at the same time, he feels aroused. It feels as misbehaving and how much it feels so exciting and thrilling.

“I won’t be able to wait any longer.” John thinks. He takes two steps forward, his eyes locked onto Sherlock, when another buzz stops him halfway.

“Stop. Stay where you are. I want you to think about the taste of my scum as you chat with these people. I want to see you harden just right there, just by the thought of me howling your name as I come. They won’t notice. I will.”

“This is torture” John mouths without making a sound.  
“Yes it is, a sweet one.” Sherlock texts him.  
“I will have vengeance, you know that, yeah?”  
“I hope so.”

Sherlock spends the rest of the party sexting John who is struggling to keep composure, as he forces himself to smile at people, struggling to grasp their words, stuttering and mumbling half sentences as he’s expected to talk.  
Sherlock can’t help but smile at John, proud of his little game, feeling himself becoming harder as he writes the things he wants to do to John, and the things he wants John to do to him.  
Soon it’ll be impossible to contain themselves, fifteen minutes or so before they can do nothing but rush in a closet to release their aching erections. Time for the second part of the game, a bit more of torture.

“Follow me. I am going to take a cab. You will take another. Don’t discuss it. It’ll be in our room, waiting for you.”

With a sigh full of pain and relief all at once, John looks at Sherlock heading to the exit, and understanding the game Sherlock wants to play, resist not to run after him to push him against a wall and snogging him until they both come in their pants.  
He looks at Sherlock giving him his most luscious smile as he jumps in a cab, can’t help but smile in return, smiling still as he jumps in the next cab three minutes later. Smiling still as another text comes, around then minutes later.

“The cab went fast, I’m home. I’m taking off my clothes. God John my love you made me so hard, I can’t wait to have you taking care of it. I bet you’re hard too, aren’t you? I want to lick your dick until you’re begging and shivering.”

As an immediate effect, John shivers as the cab arrives at the corner of Baker Street. God bless the efficiency of the cabbies tonight - John pays the man in a hurry as he steps out the cab, hurries to the flat, heading straight to the bedroom where he knows Sherlock is awaiting, taking off his shoes and pants as he walks.

 

He stops a second at the sight of Sherlock, lying on his side in the middle of the bed, his naked skin illuminated by the evening lights.

“So beautiful.” he murmurs, making Sherlock smile widely.

He unbuttons his shirt as he rushes on the bed, pushing Sherlock on his back as he laps him, capturing his mouth in a loud moan. Sherlock helps him to take off his shirt and throws it across the room.

“You bad man, bad man” he mumbles against Sherlock’s skin as he kisses and nibbles along neck and collar bone, sucking at a nipple, Sherlock quivers under him, their dicks brushing against each other deliciously.  
“You love me being a bad man aren’t you?” Sherlock moans as John kisses his belly.  
“Oh fuck yes I do.”

Sherlock cries out another moan as John palms his already leaking dick, before turning him around. Sherlock arches his back as John presses his fingers against his ass cheeks and part them. He is nothing but shivers and croaked sighs as John kisses the skin around his hole, as he licks the soft and fragile skin just above his balls.

“John!” Sherlock cries as John licks once around his entrance, pushing slightly with the tip of his tongue, then licking up to his lower back.  
John kisses along Sherlock spine, then sucks at Sherlock’s ear before grabbing the bottle of lube that Sherlock had put on the bedside table earlier. He puts a bit of it on his finger and rubs it against Sherlock’s hole, tracing little circles until Sherlock literally is begging for him to fuck him.  
But John wants his revenge, he’s not gonna give Sherlock what he wants so easily. He keeps teasing Sherlock with his finger, pushing in just so slightly to make Sherlock ask for more with grumbles and chills.

Then, when John considers he teased long enough, he pushes the whole length of his finger inside Sherlock, who throws his head back and sighs in deep relief.  
As he thrust his finger inside Sherlock and brushes his prostate, Sherlock’s hand goes to satisfy his now aching cock, but John catches his hand before he reaches it.  
“Oh no Sherlock, I told you I would make you pay.”  
“Damn John, I can’t…”  
“Hush love.” John says, bending over Sherlock’s body and cupping Sherlock’s jaw, turning his head just enough so he can kiss him, still working him with his finger, now adding another one, Sherlock humming loudly against his mouth, sending hot air against his face as he exhales sharply.

He parts and takes his position back behind Sherlock, and with his fingers still opening Sherlock, John licks around hole and fingers. Softly, he pulls out his fingers and positions himself, brushing the head of his dick against the loosened hole, Sherlock thrusts back against John, and John simply lets Sherlock come to him rather than he moves himself. He exhales a loud moan as Sherlock engulfs the head, bringing back in him the conscience of his own erection. He then thrusts to penetrate Sherlock entirely, both crying in satisfaction.

“Oh my God Sherlock…”  
“Fuck me! Please!”

John thrusts, slowly at first, bringing both of them to the edge of loosing their minds completely, their hearts beating faster and faster with each thrust. John placed one hand on Sherlock hip, the other against his cock, so each time John thrusts inside Sherlock, Sherlock thrusts inside John’s hand.  
Both loose all perception of the outside as their orgasm start to rise from them, spreading warm and intense through their limbs, both shivering at once.

“I missed you so much”, John pants, “w- waited for this, oh fuck! Sherlock! I love you, I love you!”  
John feels a frisson running along Sherlock’s whole body as a hot spurt of ejaculate leaks through his fingers, Sherlock echoing “I love you”, John comes in turn, almost at the same time.  
He feels Sherlock fall under him, and still inside him, John makes Sherlock roll on his side. He stays a moment still inside Sherlock, spooning him, his legs around Sherlock’s, and kissing the spot where Sherlock’s neck and shoulder join.

“I like when you rest inside me, I love feeling you.” Sherlock manages to say.  
John tightens his embrace and leaves kisses on Sherlock’s temple instead of the answer he is too breathless to give.  
After a while, when their breath has steadied enough, John says: “I missed you.”  
“I wasn’t away.” Sherlock says innocently.  
“You know what I mean.” John said, his voice wrapped in a soft laugh.  
“I missed you too.” Sherlock says while pulling away to face John, kissing him gently. “Terribly.”  
“Tell me there will not be another case soon. I’d be happy with a bit of holiday.”  
“I agree. I love solving cases, but I love you more, so much more.”  
“What if we go outside London for a while, just you and me? All day to do nothing… What about this? True genuine holidays?”  
“It’d make me happy.“  
“Where do you wanna go?”  
“Anywhere. Anywhere, as long as there is you and me, the place doesn’t matter to me.”  
“Let’s say Exeter.”  
“You know that’s where I studied?” Sherlock asks a bit surprised.  
“I didn’t. Sounds nice to you? I can pick another town if you like.”  
“No, it’ll be nice. This way I can show you St Luke’s College. Last time I went, it feels as if it was 121 years earlier…”  
“Exactly 121?”  
“I just like the year it takes us to. 1895. I would have liked to see how would have been life back then.”  
“Not as fun as today, I believe. Tough times for two men in love, don’t you think?”  
“Right.”

Sherlock settles against John, and whispers as he drifts to sleep: “I love you. I have loved you for one hundred and twenty one years.”  
“I have too. I love you since forever. And I will love you until the world explode.”


End file.
